


Don’t Know

by Jb1979jb



Series: As it were [3]
Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jb1979jb/pseuds/Jb1979jb
Summary: Ellie and Hardy navigate the people in their lives whilst sneaking around





	Don’t Know

Ellie Miller couldn’t pinpoint what was more exhausting: keeping up with Beth Latimer’s newfound self-improvement kick, or Beth herself. It had been over a year since her divorce from Mark had been finalized, but Ellie suspected that Beth was still struggling to make peace with the separation. At that moment, they walked together down the dark high street, fresh from a yoga class that Beth was insistent they try. She’d neglected to mention that the studio would purposefully be heated to an ungodly temperature. Ellie pulled up her own shirt over her face, using it to mop the sweat off her forehead, as Beth prattled on.

“The heat wasn’t that bad, was it? It’s supposed to really help with flexibility and joint health. I’ve been running a couple of extra miles each morning, so I want to make sure my knees can keep up.” Beth suddenly stopped in her tracks and lightly thumped Ellie on the arm. “Fancy registering for a half marathon with me? There’s one in town in a few months that’s raising money for cancer or strokes or something. We should run it together!”

“Blimey,” Ellie replies, wiping away the residual sweat from her temples. “If I survive any more of those yoga classes, I’ll consider it.”

Ellie could pick out a hint of force in Beth’s laugh. “What about a cooking class? I saw a flyer in Sainsbury’s. Indian food. Let’s do that, too!”

Ellie felt the need to intervene a bit. Beth’s attempts at distraction weren’t entirely masking her discomfort, and her many newfound hobbies came across as a silent yell for help. Ellie paused in front of a restaurant, getting Beth’s attention with a gentle touch of her arm. “Beth-,” she began, only to be interrupted by two people exiting the restaurant.

“Beth, Ellie, hi,” Daisy greeted them as she stepped out onto the sidewalk. Ellie glanced up to see Hardy trailing his daughter. He nodded in greeting as Beth enveloped Daisy in a hug.

“Are you on a school break?” Beth inquired. Daisy nodded from her position against Beth. “Forgive me if I smell, love,” Beth told Daisy, releasing her. “We’ve just been to hot yoga.”

Daisy’s interest was piqued. “I’ve heard of that. How was the class?”

“It was brilliant! You and Chlo should come with us...” Beth and Daisy delved into their conversation as Ellie and Hardy stood off to the side, not joining in and making minimal eye contact with one another. Their awkwardness wasn’t due to animosity, but to a mutual unspoken understanding. Navigating the shift from a platonic relationship to a physical one wasn’t easy, all factors considered. Between a lack of free time, little privacy, maintaining professionalism at work, and wanting to avoid gossip and judgment, Ellie and Hardy weren’t exactly seeing each other out in the open. The kids didn’t know about their relationship, and neither did Beth. However, there wasn’t enough time to ruminate on their arrangement as Ellie’s attention was drawn back by Beth. “…Please, Daisy, come round to dinner tomorrow. Chloe and Lizzie would love to see you. I’ve been trying Thai recipes lately.” She nudged Ellie unexpectedly, jolting her back to the present. “We’re taking Indian cooking lessons!”

Ellie glanced between Beth’s wide-eyed grin and Hardy’s look of surprise. “Um… yeah,” she responded with trepidation. Beth didn’t seem to pick up on Ellie’s apprehension as she wrapped up the chat with another hug for Daisy.

“It’s so good to see you,” Beth told Daisy, the cheeriness in her voice unrelenting. Ellie gave Daisy a quick embrace of her own before telling the Hardys good night. The pairs walked off in opposite directions. As they walked home, Beth continued talking, a forced optimism dominating the conversation. Ellie knew at some point she would need to sit Beth down for a heart to heart, but on that dark evening, Beth clearly had her wall up and Ellie knew better than to push the matter. Ellie cut across the field after walking Beth home, passing her own house and continuing back towards the high street.

 

It wasn’t long before Ellie climbed the hill to Hardy’s house. She could see him sat on the porch, glasses on, using the light from inside the house to read over a pile of documents. He set aside the papers as Ellie approached, depositing herself in the empty chair next to him.

“So,” Hardy said, settling back in his chair. “Yoga and cooking lessons?”

“You missed the bit about signing up for a half marathon,” Ellie replied. She sighed, dropping her chin into her hand and looking over at Hardy. “I think this is some kind of cry for help on Beth’s end. I’m going to follow up with her before I actually have to learn how to cook.”

Hardy snorted before studying Ellie’s face. “How are you still sweating?”

“It was forty bloody degrees in that class, and I just dragged myself up your godforsaken hill,” Ellie retorted. She turned around to peer inside the house. “Is Daisy home?”

“She’s in her room,” Hardy replied. 

Ellie turned back towards Hardy. “May I use your shower?” she asked, with a raise of her brows.

“Sod the shower,” Hardy said. He surreptitiously glanced around the darkness before leaning towards Ellie and planting a deep kiss on her lips. She reciprocated enthusiastically, running her hands over his shirtsleeves and settling behind his neck. His made their way over her sides and onto her back, pulling her in close. Hardy broke away to examine his own hands. “I’ll find you a towel or something.”

Ellie scoffed as she stood up. “Wanker,” she called over her shoulder, sliding open the door and entering Hardy’s house. He quickly collected the pile of documents before following her in, latching the lock and unceremoniously discarding the papers onto the couch. 

They stopped for a brief, deep snog in the front room, before Ellie grabbed Hardy by his forearm and silently led him into his own bedroom. He quietly closed the door behind them before Ellie resumed the kiss, her hands immediately going to the buttons of his shirt, pulling it from his trousers and dropping it to the floor. Ellie’s sweaty top layers provided a bit more friction as she peeled them off, tossing them to the side in a twisted lump of clothing. Hardy gently pushed her against the wall, pressing her close as he kissed his way from her lips to her neck. Ellie closed her eyes to revel in the sensation as she ran her hands over his back. His explored her breasts and abdomen before his mouth returned to hers. Hardy gasped out as Ellie reached down to the front of his trousers, rubbing against him before working to undo his belt. He finished undressing himself as Ellie kicked off her trainers and removed her leggings. They resettled at the edge of the bed, Ellie climbing on top of Hardy as they continued to snog. Before they could get too far into position, Hardy gently pushed Ellie off of him and onto her back. He finished the kiss as he reached down to touch her. He moved to kneel on the floor, mouth taking over for his fingers. 

Ellie let out a breath that was partially a gasp and half a scoff. “Even after all the sweat, this is the first place you end up?” She peeked down at Hardy, who fixed her with a look.

“Shut up, it’s not that bad.”

“You twa- oh.” Hardy successfully quieted Ellie, save for her sharp breaths and quiet moans, as he worked her over. He could feel her muscles tensing as he ran his hands over her body. Ellie came with a barely audible “Oh my god” and an arch of her back. She pulled Hardy up for a snog before pushing him back to return the favour. Hardy stroked Ellie’s ponytail as she held on to him. 

“Oh, bloody hell,” Hardy breathed out after a few minutes. He grasped Ellie’s shoulders, pulling her up before he could finish. She crawled on top of him, only for Hardy to maneuver them both to their sides. He pushed himself inside Ellie, and they moved together with a steady rhythm. They held each other close, keeping quiet as they allowed their hands and mouths to explore one another in the darkness. Hardy fought the urge but wasn’t able to hold out, finishing as Ellie held tight to his back. They savored the come down together, shut away in the peacefulness of the bedroom.

 

Ellie awoke a few hours later, squinting at the clock on Hardy’s bedside table. It was gone three. “Shit,” she whispered quietly to herself, glancing over at a still-sleeping Hardy. She slipped out of bed to redress in the dark, departing with a soft kiss to his forehead. It wasn’t unusual for them to take their leave in the night under similar circumstances, usually sneaking out of each other’s homes before family or nosy neighbours could see. Ellie slipped from his bedroom as silently as she could, closing the door behind her and making her way to the front room. She crept quietly down the hall, not expecting to walk straight into Daisy as she turned a corner.

Both women yelped out in surprise as Daisy fumbled for a wall switch. The sudden burst of light made Ellie wince. Daisy was dressed in her pajamas, staring up at her incredulously. “Oh my god, Ellie, I thought you were a murderer,” Daisy breathed out, steadying herself against the wall. She glanced back at Ellie. “What are you doing here?”

Ellie hesitated. “I was, um, just on my way out.”

Daisy looked confused. “Did Dad go back to work or…” she trailed off as realization kicked in. “Oh.”

Ellie wasn’t sure what to say. “Jesus, Daiz, I’m sorry to do it this way. Your dad and I have intended to talk to you and Tom properly about this, but we weren’t really sure when…” Ellie peered over at Daisy. “Are you okay, love?”

Daisy nodded after a moment. “Yeah, sorry, just caught me by surprise. I mean, Mum’s been going on for ages how she thought you and Dad were involved, so I shouldn’t be, I guess.” She looked back over at Ellie, still frozen in place in the hall. “How long…?”

Ellie shook her head. “A couple of months, maybe?”

“Huh.” Daisy was lost in thought as she and Ellie stood in the hall. After a long moment, Daisy nodded her head. “I am happy for you. I’m just glad I’d already been to the loo before I walked into you, otherwise I would have wee’d myself in fear.” Neither Ellie nor Daisy could stifle their laughter as Ellie heard the door behind her open. She looked behind to see Hardy blearily poking his head out, tying the belt of a plaid dressing gown. He looked sleepily between Ellie and Daisy before recognition crossed his face.

“Oh, Christ, Daiz, I’m sorry,” Hardy groaned, scrubbing his hand over his face.

“It’s okay, Dad, really,” Daisy replied with bemusement. “This is for the morning. Goodnight.” 

Hardy watched Daisy shuffle back to her own bedroom before looking back at Ellie. She mouthed a “sorry,” hands up in a defensive gesture, before clicking the light switch and making her way out in the darkness.

 

It wasn’t a few hours later when Ellie knocked on Beth’s front door, takeaway coffees and pastry bags balanced in her hands. Beth answered the door with a look of surprise. “Ellie!” She stepped aside to allow Ellie to enter. Ellie held up the bag.

“I got enough for Lizzie and Chloe, too,” Ellie said as Beth took the coffees from her hands. The two walked into the kitchen, sitting at the table.

“So what do I owe to the visit?” Beth inquired, pulling paper from a danish.

“I wanted to check in,” Ellie replied. “See how you were doing.”

Beth took a bite of the pastry as she raised her eyebrows. “I saw you last night. Not a lot has changed.”

“I know,” Ellie replied, careful to choose her words. “It’s just… I really admire everything you’re doing right now, but it seems like a lot all at once. Is everything okay?”

Ellie watched as Beth picked at the edge of her pastry, staying silent for a long moment without meeting Ellie’s gaze. Finally, Beth sighed.

“Chloe rang Mark the other day, and a woman answered…” Beth hesitated. “He’s bloody seeing someone. Can you believe it? All those years being so wrapped up in himself, no time for us, and he’s already in a new relationship.” Beth scoffed, shaking her head. “It was so fucking easy for him to walk away from it all and start over, wasn’t it?”

Ellie’s heart broke at Beth’s downtrodden expression. “Oh, sweetheart,” she breathed out. 

Beth sighed, leaning on her elbows, on the verge of tears. “I don’t want him back, but I keep wondering, why wasn’t I enough for him? Seventeen years of marriage, three children, everything we went through, and he can just pick up someone new and live happily every after and I’m just… here, existing, not moving forward.” Beth couldn’t prevent her tears as Ellie stood to embrace her. Beth leaned into Ellie from her seat. Ellie teared up at the sound of Beth’s sniffles as she stroked her hair. After a long moment, Beth pulled away and wiped at her cheeks. Beth looked up over at Ellie and gave a watery laugh. “Christ. I’ve left crumbs all over your jacket.” They both snickered as Beth brushed the remnants of the pastry off Ellie’s suit. 

“Sod the jacket,” Ellie said, returning to her seat. “You’re an amazing woman, Beth. You’re so strong. You’ve done heaps the last few years, and you should be so proud of yourself.” Beth wiped away a few more tears as Ellie continued. “I’m proud of you, and I’ll support you no matter what. With or without Mark, or the yoga, or the half marathon…” Ellie paused. “Although, frankly, I’d prefer without the half marathon.”

Beth had to laugh. She looked back at Ellie through tear-dappled eyelashes. “Thank you,” she replied softy. Ellie reached out to squeeze her hand, and Beth returned the embrace. After a quiet moment, Beth spoke. “Come to dinner tonight?” she asked Ellie. “Just the girls. You, me, Lizzie, Chloe, and Daisy.” Ellie nodded, wondering if she shouldn’t tell Beth about Hardy before Daisy said something to either Beth or Chloe. Considering Beth’s turmoil, she decided to keep quiet and pray that it didn’t come out at dinner.

 

It wasn’t long before Ellie walked into CID, picking up speed with the day’s work. She deposited her bag inside the drawers of her desk before turning on the monitor of her computer. “Miller,” Hardy called over from his office. She stood to join him as he clicked away at his own computer. “Come see this,” Hardy beckoned, pointing the monitor in her direction. “Uniform had a callout to the Anderson residence last night.” Ellie looked over the emails as she and Hardy discussed the details of an ongoing matter. She paused to glance over at him.

“Daisy okay?” Ellie inquired, raising her brows at Hardy.

“Yeah. Talked to her this morning. She’s supportive.” Hardy surreptitiously ran his hand over Ellie’s arm, pausing to squeeze her fingers. She returned the gesture, before both focused back on the task ahead.


End file.
